The present invention relates to a water board and a method of water boarding.
Traditional forms of water boarding include surf boarding, knee boarding, and paddle boarding. In surf boarding the motive force is supplied by the waves or surf. In knee boarding, the force is supplied by a boat or other water craft. In paddle boarding the force is applied manually through the use of paddles. Corresponding devices for these types of boarding are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,615,568; 3,145,400; 3,237,222; 4,293,968; 4,986,784; 5,617,809; 5,970,900; 6,042,439; and U.S. Pat. No. D 263,860. It is believed to be advisable to provide other water boards and methods of water boarding.
Accordingly, it is an object of present invention to provide a new water board and a new method of water boarding.
More particularly, it is an object of present invention to provide a device and a method of water boarding which allows the use of the motive force which is supplied by the movement of water in a river.
In keeping with these objects and with others which will become apparent hereinafter, one feature of present invention resides, briefly stated, in a water board which has a board member having a front, a rear, and two sides; holding means to be held by a user standing on said board member, said holding means being arranged in an area of said front of said board member; and a fixing means for fixing said board member to a stationary object, said fixing means being arranged also in an area of said front, so that when said fixing means are used for affixing said board member to a stationary object, and a user stands on said board member and holds said holding means, a user can maneuver the board under the action of movement and force of a river water.
In accordance with another feature of present invention, a method of water boarding is provided which includes providing a board member having a front, a rear, and two sides; using holding means to be held by a user standing on said board member, said holding means being arranged in an area of said front of said board member; and fixing said board member by fixing means to a stationary object, said fixing means being arranged also in an area of said front, so that when said fixing means are used for affixing said board member to a stationary object, and a user stands on said board member and holds said holding means, a user can maneuver the board under the action of movement and force of a river water.
When the water board is designed and a method of water boarding is performed in accordance with the present invention, the motive force is supplied by the movement of water in a river. The board is tied to a stationary object, such as a tree or a bridge. The movement and force of the river water is sufficient to allow maneuvering of the board along the surface of the river. From the shoreline, a rider would appear to be stationary.
A rider can stand, kneel or sit on the board member which is affixed to a stationary object, and hold onto a handle for stability.
The novel features which are considered as characteristic for the present invention are set forth in particular in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.